


So You'll Call?

by Toot_My_Own_Horn



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toot_My_Own_Horn/pseuds/Toot_My_Own_Horn
Summary: "So you'll call?""As soon as I get back"Nick feels more alone since leaving Diane at the airport and getting on a plane back to London. Can a phone call help them feel closer together?
Relationships: Diane Gray/Nick Marson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. A phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapters. 
> 
> This is a continuation of Nick and Diane's relationship exploring everything between "and then I was alone" and "So I moved to Texas and then I proposed"
> 
> CCW, please drop me a line to let me know what you think!

Nick heaved a sigh as his key turned in the lock and he trudged over the threshold into his flat. It was equal parts tiredness and an empty sort of relief at finally being home.

It was funny though, it didn’t quite feel like home. His flat was exactly as he’d left it, but it was somehow quieter, emptier than before. He slid his glasses down to pinch tiredly at the bridge of his nose, trying to rub the fatigue out of his eyes. It was then that his gaze caught the phone sitting on the small table by the sofa.

His heart leapt and he made his way quickly over, already picking up the receiver as he dug in his pockets for the number Diane had scrawled onto an airport café napkin.

It rang once, twice, three times. On the fifth ring, a drowsy voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Diane! It’s Nick… from Gander” he added lamely.

“Oh, hello Nick!” he heard rustling that sounded like pillows being readjusted. Hang on…. He glanced at his watch, doing some quick mental arithmetic. Lord, it wasn’t quite 5 in the morning back in Dallas.

“I’m so sorry, have I woken you? My plane just got in and so I thought I’d call…. I’ll let you go”

“No! No, please don’t go yet. It’s…. it’s good to hear your voice” she said softly.

Nick couldn’t help the smile gently spreading over his face.

“How was your flight?” Diane asked with a yawn.

“Interminable. I was wedged in next to a mother and her teenage daughter having a very drawn out argument over nose piercings.”

Diane chuckled. “Who won?”

“I think the airline cabin service won overall. I’m sure all the surrounding passengers drank more than they usually would have otherwise. Myself included.”

Diane laughed. He loved making her laugh. It was a bright, warm sound, like sunshine and he felt it right in the centre of his chest.

“Did that help you get some sleep at least?” she asked, sounding decidedly more awake.

“No. I tried. Too much on my mind, I suppose.”

“Hmmm. There’s a lot to process from the last 5 days, huh?”

“Yes. A lot of memories. Some were wonderful, like all the things those people did for us.”

“All those sandwiches…”

“And toutons!” they laughed.

“Or walking along Dover Fault. Thank you again for sharing that with me.”

“That’s….that’s quite alright” he stammered, once again a little overwhelmed by the depth of feeling he’d experienced there for this woman who could make his knees go weak even at the other end of the phone.

“I have some photos from there that I’ll have to get developed. I could send you a copy if you like?” he asked.

“Oh I would love that! It was just so beautiful!”

And on they went, trading memory after memory of their time there. An hour had come and gone before they knew it.

“Be honest, if you had to do it again, which would you pick – kissing the fish or listening to that teenage girl whine about getting her nose ring?” Diane asked, her smile audible in her voice.

Nick grinned into the phone.

“That’s a tough one. To her credit, that girl had done her research. I now know more about nose rings than I ever think I’ll need to.” He took a deep breath “but honestly I think all air travel has been spoiled for me now. I found the company was infinitely preferable on my flight to Dallas. And…dare I say it…the in flight entertainment was up there too.”

“Nick!” she gasped, laughing as she did so.

“You cheeky thing! I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?” She paused for a moment to think. “Plus, if you think about it, kissing the fish worked out pretty well for you last time, didn’t it?”

“Wait, you told me you didn’t remember anything from that night!”

“I still don’t, but the mayor…I think his name was Claude ? … filled me in. He said it looked like we enjoyed ourselves an awful lot that night and might want to try it again sober before we ran out of chances.”

“I shall have to write to him and say thanks” Nick chuckled and was rewarded with another of Diane’s giggles, warming him to the cockles of his heart, wherever they were. Perhaps he’d ask his doctor next time he went in for a check up.

A lull crept up in the conversation, which was nothing new for them. Nick had always found it comforting how happy Diane seemed to just sit with him, without either feeling the need to fill the silence. Ordinarily he’d be compelled out of sheer British awkwardness to open his mouth and fill any long, awkward pauses with, well….drivel, usually.

But not with Diane. However, over the phone, unable to see each other, this didn’t quite have the same comforting effect it usually did and Nick felt his mood turn towards the sombre side, slowly pressing down on him like a weight in his stomach.

“I suppose I’ll have to call into work later today to arrange when I start back. I suspect I’ll have a lot of catching up to do. It feels…strange. Being back, I mean.”

“Back in your real life? I know what you mean.” Diane said. “My sister called almost as soon as I got home from the airport and I honestly didn’t know what to tell her. I don’t think she believed me when I said I’d been fine and the people were all really nice. I think she expected me to be traumatised.”

“Yes. The office was the same when I called them from the airport. They’ve told me to take a few days as stress leave and “see how I’m travelling”. “ Nick snorted derisively. "I think they pictured me cooped up in a prison camp or something, not going on nice walks or scoffing toutons or meeting nice people.”

“That’s another thing!” Diane exclaimed. “The people. Or, I guess, the lack of people. It’s too quiet. Last night I couldn’t sleep for hours without… the people….there. I missed them.”

Nick thought that pause in the middle of her speech meant Diane hadn’t quite finished her sentence the way she’d intended to. He was about to open his mouth to question it when she blurted

“I missed you. I miss you. I couldn’t sleep without you here and it’s awful thinking that you’re on the other side of the world now. You’re literally an ocean away, Nick. I miss you.”

All of the weight that had been pressing down suddenly lifted and Nick felt a grin spread over his face.

“I miss you too. I wasn’t sure if this was just some crazy holiday thing, you know, caught up in the moment with everything that was happening, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Diane. That plane ride back to Dallas was some of the best hours of my life and the real reason I couldn’t sleep on my flight back to London was that I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Diane giggled gleefully.

“So wait” she asked, “what does this mean? How would we make this work? I mean, you live in London and I live in Dallas, for a start.”

Drat. She had a point.

“Well, I suppose we can keep calling each other – I’ll try not to wake you at 5 in the morning next time – and we could write letters, and I still have some leave owing that I’m thinking of taking around Christmas time. Perhaps I could come and visit you?”

“I’d love that!” Diane gasped. “Oh, Christmas here is so beautiful with all of the lights and it’d just be magical to see you then.”

Nick smiled. He liked the sound of that. Christmas with Diane. In fact, any time with Diane he liked the sound of. As much time as possible with Diane sounded even better. The rest of his days with Diane….well, maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

“Christmas it is, then. All I know is I’m happy when I’m with you and I’d like to continue being happy. And, if you’ll let me, I’d like to try and make you happy too.”

Nick took a shaky breath, hoping he wasn’t giving away too much too soon.

“Oh Nick” she sighed. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Nick smiled bashfully, ducking his head, his cheeks turning pink. He may or may not have performed a small dance right there on the sofa too, wriggling away in delight.

Some time later, after pleasantries and mutual assurances that each thought the other delightful, Nick was starting to nod off, jet lag finally catching up with him. As they bade their farewells, he couldn’t help but think that everything was perfect – even if he was going to stay up until all hours so Diane could phone him before work.

“So…”

“So.”

“So you’ll call?”

“As soon as I wake up” she answered with a smile.

At the sound of the dial tone, Nick replaced the receiver and leaned back into the arm of the sofa, ready for sleep to claim him. As he nodded off, he reached one hand out to rest on the phone.

Despite her being an ocean away, Diane felt a little closer.


	2. The plane

They settle into a routine of almost daily phone calls, scheduled in around each other’s work commitments and need for basic human things like sleep.

Nick marvelled at the way minutes turned into hours and flew past without notice while they talked about everything and nothing. He told her about his work and all the petty dramas they’d had with the most recent reshuffle (that intern’d barely been there three months before promotion) and she told him about her son and his studies (pre-law in Michigan – it was hard with him living so far away).

He felt at ease with her, like he could tell her anything without fear of reproach or judgement. He felt relaxed in a way that he hadn’t around another human being for a long time. And it had all started with the plane ride home.

Of course, he’d harboured feelings for her before then, but after she awoke with no memory of the screech-in, he thought perhaps he’d been reading more into their relationship than what was actually there.

Despite the moments when he could have kissed her (should have… would have kissed her if he were a bolder man), Nick found his courage failed him every time. And so it was that he returned from Dover Fault with nothing but a beautiful picture and a longing in his heart.

He’d forgotten all of his own anguish the moment he’d noticed her crying on the plane.

Uncertain as to the cause (her son? New York? Leaving Gander behind?) and even more uncertain as to what he could possibly say to make any of that better, Nick had settled for putting an arm around her shoulder. He’d always been better without words.

He felt her lean into him, seeking comfort in the warmth of his chest and he tentatively pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She pulled back and for a moment everything froze as their eyes met. Her gaze was uncertain, pupils flitting back and forth between his, trying to discern his intentions perhaps?

God, she was beautiful.

As he stared, captivated, her eyes flickered down to his lips – just for a moment – before they were edged with a steely determination and before Nick knew it she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips into his.

For a moment, it was like the fish all over again. Nick was frozen, too shocked to react.

All he could feel was Diane.

Diane’s lips.

Pressed against his.

Diane’s lips halting, slowly retreating.

_Uh oh… wake up, Marson!_

Nick turned his head, opening his lips slightly to return her kiss. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, slowly stroking a thumb back and forth across her back. His other hand came to rest on her leg, just above the knee and by god it felt glorious.

Eventually they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other and smiling shyly.

“Hello,” Nick said.

“Hello yourself” Diane giggled.

“Where did that come from?” he asked.

“Oh honey, I’ve been wanting to do that since before the screech-in”

“You have?” Perhaps he hadn’t been dreaming.

“Well, sure! Anyway, I just thought you missed another chance there so I…well, I helped a little”

“Ha! Gosh, I was quite hopeless wasn’t I?”

“I did think you might have made a move up at the Dover Fault” she nudged him teasingly. “Or were you too caught up in the scenery?”

“You were all I looked at. I didn’t really care about Dover Fault at that point.”

She gasped softly, moved by his sudden candour. The most beautiful, gentle smile spread across her face.

He couldn’t believe his luck. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before turning in his seat to face her better.

“Well, perhaps I can make amends for those missed opportunities,” he said.

He slowly slid a hand across her cheek before pulling her close and pressing the softest, gentlest kiss to her lips.

He tried to convey everything with that kiss – his shy affection for her, his admiration, his desire to make something of this fledgling yet firm connection they shared. It amazed him and terrified him in equal parts how strongly he cared for her after such a short time.

He must have shown all of that pretty damn clearly because something made Diane gasp and in that moment it was like something in him snapped.

He opened his mouth further and deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to taste her lips. He tightened his arm around her shoulders and could feel the entire length of her torso pressed against his chest. The hand that had found its way back to her knee now slid higher up her thigh, as she hooked her ankle around his.

He could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, and the taste of her coupled with that warmth pressed up against as much of his body as he could manage given their current seating arrangement – well, it was a heady mix.

Nick could feel himself falling for her and falling fast.

One hand was tangled in her hair and he shivered with delight as her fingernails teased over the delicate hairs at the back of his neck.

They were so caught up in each other that neither noticed the flight attendant clearing her throat and it was only after the sound of sniggering had penetrated their subconscious that they thought to stop and pull apart.

“I’d offer you a hot towel, but I don’t think you’ll need any help in that department” the flight attendant said primly before moving onto the next row of seats.

Both Nick and Diane blushed and looked bashfully at each other before clearing their throats and straightening up a little, Nick taking the opportunity to subtly readjust himself. Things had gotten a little more… exciting than he’d anticipated.

It wasn’t long before they were wrapped around each other once more. They didn’t seem able to keep their hands off each other. No one else on board seemed to mind too much – there were enough vacant seats that they were given a wide berth and besides, who could really begrudge them finding happiness when so much of the rest of the world was in turmoil.

~ ~ ~

Back in his flat, it is memories like these that help Nick get to sleep. They help to make Diane feel a little closer when his bed is suddenly too empty, his flat suddenly too quiet.

In those times when he feels alone, he thinks of Diane and counts the hours until their next phone call. On one such occasion, he rolls over in bed and notices the disposable camera on his bedside table.

The one with the pictures of Gander.

Of Dover Fault.

Of her.

He smiles and sleep comes more easily tonight.


	3. A photo and a phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets the photographs printed and they lead to some revelations about his relationship

Nick gets the photos developed the very next day (including double copies for Diane). He thumbs through them with curiosity.

The first several are a random assortment of Gander ephemera: the tables of sandwiches in the cafeteria, the mountain of donated clothes, a couple of shots of his thumb right at the start when he’d still been working out how to use the bloody thing.

But then there are a few more scenic shots – the bar, a set of stairs and then finally…_Diane_.

Nick pulls out that particular photograph and tenderly runs his thumb over the face captured within. She’s smiling up at him, her hands on the railing of the lookout and there’s a quizzical expression on her face as if to say “buddy, are you sure you don’t wanna get a photo of this view instead?”

He feels the need to hold her almost like a physical ache in his arms, his chest. He wished she were here. They speak on the phone every day now without fail, but it’s not quite the same as having someone close. Hearing the voice of the woman you love is not quite the same as being able to take her in your arms and show her how you feel.

The thought took a while to register in Nick’s mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised it’s inherent truth.

He loved Diane.

She was all he could think about.

Glancing up at the clock, he did some quick calculations. Yes, she should be just about home from work now.

Grinning to himself and still fingering the photograph from Dover Fault, Nick went to the phone and dialled in Diane’s number – now etched forever in his memory.

On the third ring she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Diane, it’s Nick”

“Oh Nick, I was hoping it would be you!”

Even after all their conversations, little comments like this gave him butterflies. He still couldn’t quite believe his luck and that she felt the same way he did.

“I got some photos developed. From our trip” Nick said.

They had affectionately begun to refer to their detour in Gander as their first holiday as a couple and had laughingly swapped reviews of the town hotspots (Gander Academy cafeteria. Friendly service and an abundance of sandwiches, but a distinct lack of space in which to eat them. 3 ½ stars.)

“Oh, how did they turn out?” she asked.

“Well, they got better as I got on” he explained. “It took me a few goes to get the hang of the thing. But there are some good shots from our last day there. In fact, there’s some I think you might like. I mean, you’re in them, so you might like them. Well, one in particular. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like me to send you a copy?”

“Yes please, oh that’d be lovely!” she exclaimed. “Oh, are you sure you don’t mind? I mean you’d have to go back to the store and get extra copies”

“Already done” he smiled.

“Well aren’t you thoughtful! Oh and you’d have to mail them all the way over here.”

“Uh, yes… speaking of which, I’d better grab your address….that is, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, hun. You got a pen?”

He scrawled down her address, all the while smiling at the endearment.

“So tell me about this_ one particular_ photograph,” she prompts. “What’s so special about it?”

“Well, it’s where I fell in love with you” he answers, the reply out of his mouth before he can stop to think about.

She gasps.

_Oh lord. Oh no. That’s far too soon… oh nice going, Marson, you’ll scare her off. Way to ruin a good thing before it’s even…_

“I love you too.”

_What?_

He then realises that the words didn’t quite make it out loud.

“What?” he echoes.

“I love you too,” she says and he can hear the smile in her voice. “I worried that it was too soon or too rash, that I was rushing into things but… you’re wonderful and I love you.”

Nick has to sit down, he’s so giddy. The next hour passes in a whirlwind of delightful meaningless chatter, interspersed with frequent reassurances and declarations of love. Somehow, he doesn’t think the novelty will wear off any time soon. They had both lost track of the time, until -

“Good heavens, Nick, shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s nearly two in the morning for you!”

Reluctantly, he has to admit that she’s right. Early start tomorrow and all that.

They say their goodnights (once more signing off with “I love you” and the corresponding delighted giggle) and Nick is left clutching the photograph and a scrap of paper with her address.

Unable to sleep just yet, he taps the paper a few times as if debating something, before standing up and going in search of his suitcase. Pulling it out from under the bed, he sat down and began rummaging.

He’d unpacked from his trip (mostly…) but somewhere, buried deep within a side pocket was… aha! Found it!

The conference he’d been supposed to attend in Dallas had provided its delegates with a travel brochure and a map of the wider Dallas area. He opened it up and after a few minutes of searching, located what appeared to be Diane’s street.

It was strange, but it made him feel closer to her somehow, as if the map could somehow transport him to her.

Even just the knowledge that he could visit her one day was comforting. They had tentatively discussed the idea of meeting up for Christmas, but hadn’t made any firm plans.

Nick toyed with the idea in his mind. Christmas at Diane’s. He pictured turning up on her doorstep, luggage in hand. Maybe some flowers or a bottle of wine. She’d invite him in – god, it would be good to see her.

He pictures holding her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and making her blush with delight at the flowers.

No, scrap that.

He pictures sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately (because if you can’t be dashing in your own damn fantasy, when can you, eh?).

He’d wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him, angling his head to deepen their kiss, her lips opening with a gasp, his tongue seeking, exploring.

He’d slowly back her up against the wall, the flowers lying forgotten in a heap by the door. He’d run his hands down her side, thumb skimming against her breast.

Christ, he can feel himself getting hard just at the thought of it.

Lying back against the pillows, he allows his hand to deftly undo his belt buckle and slip inside his trousers.

One hand circling around his length, his eyes catch sight of the picture of Diane, momentarily laid aside on his bedside table.

He draws in a shuddery breath and keeps going.

He imagines walking her upstairs…._would she have an upstairs, do you think?....doesn’t matter, Marson, focus_…. and tumbling with her onto the bed, tugging at each other’s clothing.

He imagines kissing his way down her neck and trailing between her breasts, unbuttoning her blouse as quickly as his trembling fingers can manage.

She rolls them over so that she is astride him and he can feel her heat pressed against him, making him ache with need for her. He reaches up to stroke his thumb over her cheek. “Diane” he whispers….

And then the phone rings.

Brought plummeting back to reality, Nick swears. _Who the bloody hell could that be?_

“Hello?” he asks, breathless.

“I know we just said goodbye, but…”

“Diane?”

Nick lets out a strangled yelp.

Who the bloody hell indeed.

Oh help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're moving into more M-rated territory.... eep!   
I'd love to know what you think, as I've always imagined this pairing as a very pure and wholesome one and so was curious to explore this side of their relationship.


	4. Busted

“Nick, are you alright?” he hears Diane ask over the phone.

_Shit._

He clears his throat.

“Yes, fine… why do you ask?”

“You just sounded….strange. Kind of out of breath.”

He clears his throat again.

“No, no I’m fine. Erm, what can I do for you?”

“Oh! Well, I was just calling because I realised I forgot to give you the zip code when I gave you my address earlier… Nick, are you sure you’re ok? Have you been running?”

“No, no I’m just in bed.”

“Oh ok. You just sounded….wait…” her voice changes, infused with the silky honeyed tones of a coy smile. “I didn’t, uh…interrupt anything, did I?”

“No! I mean… what do you mean?” Nick blushes furiously.

“Well, sometimes when you’re lying in bed at night, don’t you ever just let your hands…wander?”

_ What? Did she really just suggest….?_

“Were you thinking about me?” she asks teasingly. 

"No, I mean… well, yes…that is to say, I…” he stammers, unsure of himself and flustered at the direction this conversation seems to be taking.

“Because if you wanted I could stay and talk to you a while longer. I could…. help?”

He gulps.

Nods.

Nearly smacks himself when he realises she can’t see that action on the other end of the phone, so draws up his courage and says in a quiet voice

“Yes, please”.

~ ~ ~

A while later, as they both lie in a giddy haze of post-bliss, Nick shakes his head.

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” he admits quietly.

She giggles. “Neither have I. Did you like it?”

“God, yes. You’re amazing. Although it made me wish all the more that you were here. Or I was there. Whichever, as long as we were together.”

She sighs.

“I miss you too, Nick. I really wish you were here holding me right now. It’s driving me crazy not being able to see you.”

“Well, Christmas is only 5 weeks away. I know we didn’t really discuss it, but perhaps – if it’s not too much of an inconvenience – I could…”

“Yes! Please, come. Come and visit. Come and stay. I’d love to have you. Have you over, I mean” she finishes hurriedly and he’d bet anything she is blushing as furiously as he was when he first picked up the phone.

They talk until he can barely keep his eyes open. Diane laughs when he starts gently snoring and it’s enough to wake him up. Enough for him to realise he needs to get to bed. Properly, this time.

Upon waking the next morning, he immediately does three things.

One, he calls work to book in his two weeks’ leave over Christmas.

Two, he calls a travel agent to arrange a plane ticket to Dallas.

Three, he calls a jeweller to inquire about a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time, I'm afraid!


	5. A Christmas present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a gift for Diane.

Nick fidgeted with the edge of his seatbelt as the plane picked up speed along the Heathrow runway. After Gander, he thought he’d be flying less – and work agreed, for once.

But here he went again, on another flight to Dallas, no less.

The things we do for love, eh?

He chuckled to himself. He certainly hadn’t had anything quite as exciting waiting for him the last time he flew to Dallas. Or, well, he had, but he hadn’t realised it at the time.

It was still taking some getting used to, the idea of someone waiting for him at the other end.

He thought about Diane, wondered what she might be doing right now. Would she be as anxious as he was? Perhaps giving her house the third frantic cleaning of the day. Perhaps she’d be preparing food – she had promised him an authentic Texan barbecue despite the inappropriateness of the season.

Or perhaps she’d be out finishing off the last of her Christmas shopping. He thought of the gift he’d brought with him in his carry on (after last time he wasn’t risking putting anything important in checked baggage).

Well, there was the gift and then there was the ring.

It had been a spur of the moment thing, really. A flight of fancy. He’d gone to the jeweller’s just to look, honestly. But then he’d seen it. Mesmerised, he’d asked to see it with shaking fingers and before he knew it he was walking out of there with an engagement ring burning in his pocket.

The salesman had reeled off a dozen little details about cut and carat, but all Nick could think about was how perfect it’d look on Diane’s finger when she said yes.

If she said yes.

Oh God, what if she says no?

Nick stopped a passing flight attendant to order a scotch – unusual for him, but he figured it might help distract him from the possibility that he was flying across the Atlantic to propose to a woman whom he’d only known for 3 months and who might well laugh him out of her home.

At Christmas.

Fuck.

~ ~ ~

Several hours later, Nick disembarked feeling no less restless. His thoughts had yo-yoed between hopeful anticipation along with the butterflies that still rose up every time he thought of her smile, her voice telling him she loved him over the phone and a sort of nagging suspicion that it was all in his head and this taxi he’d just slid into was taking him to his doom.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he’d completely ignored the driver’s few attempts at conversation. Their unexpectedly sudden arrival at their destination coupled with an embarrassed realisation of his rudeness in hindsight guilted Nick into foisting a large tip into the driver’s hands.

After retrieving his luggage, he was left standing in what appeared to be Diane’s driveway.

He took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other. But before he could get more than three steps up the driveway, the front door opened and a small Texan whirlwind came barrelling towards him.

Diane thudded into his chest, throwing her arms around him.

“You’re here!” she cried gleefully.

His luggage dropped to the ground and as his arms circled around her, every tiny doubt he’d been experiencing simply melted away.

Diane.

Diane was in his arms.

This was perfect.

Everything else was meaningless.

“Hello you!” he smiled down at her.

“Hello yourself! Get down here and give me a kiss!”

Nick happily complied and as their lips met, a feeling of warmth and happiness and home came over him. He would have happily stood there for hours just kissing her, but then he felt her shiver in his arms.

“Shall we get inside?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m afraid I’m not dressed for outdoors. You snuck up on me, I wasn’t expecting your flight until later.”

“Yes, well, I may have been planning a surprise arrival,” he admitted, remembering his half-baked notion of getting down on one knee on her doorstep.

_ I suppose that idea’s out the window. Probably for the best._

“Nick Marson, you sly thing!” she chuckled as she turned to pick up his luggage. “Here, let me help with these”.

As he began to protest, she simply slid her hand into his, stating “Now you have your hand free for more important things.”

He couldn’t help but smile. He loved her so much.

As they crossed the threshold, he could feel the warmth of the living room fireplace contrasting the chill air from outside.

“We’ll just leave your bags here for now, I’ll take them upstairs later” she said.

_Ah,_ Nick thought, _so there IS an upstairs_. And then blushed profusely at the memory.

Diane gave him a brief tour of her house and Nick followed along awkwardly, uncertain of what to do with his hands. As they wound up back in the living room, she led him over to the sofa.

“So how was your flight?” she asked, sitting deliberately close and curling her feet underneath her to turn and face him, one arm reaching out to smooth over his collar and pick some imaginary lint from his shoulder.

“Not bad. I suppose this time I made it all the way to Dallas, so I can’t really complain,” he said.

He loved the way she looked when she laughed. He’d become used to hearing it over the phone and often went out of his way to try and elicit that musical cascade of a giggle from her, but he’d forgotten what she looked like when she laughed. The way her eyes crinkled warmly at the sides, or the dimples that appeared in her cheeks.

She was beautiful.

He couldn’t help himself from reaching for her, from sliding his hand against her cheek and pressing his lips to hers.

Lord, this was so much better than he remembered. And he had remembered it often over the last few months.

His arms slid around her waist and they both scooted closer on the sofa, trying to feel as much of each other’s bodies against theirs as they could.

That was how they passed the next hour or so, talking softly and reconnecting, taking in all the little details you miss about a person when they’re not in the room with you. When the conversation ran dry, they’d simply find other things for their lips to do.

It was heaven.

Nick honestly thought he was dreaming. And perhaps he was. Diane shook him gently.

“Nick?” she rolled her eyes at him affectionately. “That’s the second time you’ve nodded off!”

“Hmm? Sorry, I think the jet lag is starting to sink in,” he mumbled apologetically.

“That’s ok. Come on, “ she stood up, offering her hand. “Let’s get you to bed.”

She gently led him upstairs, swinging by his luggage to grab out pyjamas, and left him for a few moments to change while she brushed her teeth.

And so it was that the first time Nick got into bed with Diane – a time that he had fantasised about and pictured in a hundred different ways – involved his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He dimly registered a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead and a small, warm hand slipping into his own before sleep claimed him.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, Nick awoke with a start at finding himself in an unfamiliar bed before remembering...America. Dallas.

Diane.

He could feel her warmth pressed against him and gratefully snuggled closer, slipping an arm around her waist and burying his nose in the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes, safe and home at last.

He awoke again some time later to find that Diane had turned around in his arms and was now pressing gentle kisses to his face and neck to wake him.

He hummed with delight, a low rumble happening somewhere in his chest, as his mouth found hers. He pulled her closer, one hand splayed across her back and the other landing on her hip.

She hooked one ankle around his leg, which brought the length of her body flush against his and made him (much to his embarrassment) moan into their kiss, his tongue darting out to taste her.

He rolled over onto his back, pulling her astride him.

_This is it,_ he thought. _I’ve died and gone to heaven_.

He slid one shaking hand further up her thigh, finding the lacy hem of her nightgown rucked up higher than expected.

She grinned shyly at him and as she bent down to kiss him, a lock of blonde hair fell across her face. Pausing momentarily to tuck it behind her ear, Nick ran his eyes over her once more.

“You’re beautiful, Diane. I … I love you”

And with that, they lunged for each other and were lost in a passionate whirl of hands and lips and moans and tenderness and _finally, yes_, each other.

Later, as they lay tangled in each other, Nick lazily stroking a hand up and down her side, she smiled up at him.

“Well, that’s one way to say good morning, I suppose!”

“Wait, are you telling me that’s not the traditional Texan welcome? I shall have to re-read my guide book!” he joked.

“Nick!” she gently slapped his chest. “No, I don’t greet all my houseguests that way… only my favourites,” she added with a kiss.

“Anyway, how about I make us some breakfast? There’s toast or I can do waffles if you like?”

As she sat up, a beam of morning sunshine caught her side and as she glanced back at him expectantly, Nick felt himself choked up. This was perfect. She was perfect.

“… I don’t have anything to make toutons, I’m afraid. I mean, I could head out to the store, but it’s freezing out there and…”

“Marry me.”

She froze.

“What?”

Nick sat up, all his usual timidity and uncertainty gone.

“Marry me. I love you, Diane, and being with you again, being able to hold you, it’s made me more certain than ever that I want to be with you. To grow old with you. I want to wake up like this every morning and fall asleep beside you at night. I want…”

“Yes,” she answered. “Oh my god, yes!”

“Really?” he beamed.

“Of course!”

They both laughed with delight. He reached for her, kissing her messily through his grin.

“Oh! I should give you this,” he said, leaping up to fish around in his carry-on case.

When he’d found it, Nick returned to the bed with a small black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a delicate gold band with a diamond glinting on top. He reached for Diane’s hand and slid it gently onto her finger, before kissing her once more.

They never did get around to making waffles.

~ ~ ~

Later, as they took a stroll around the neighbourhood, gloved fingers intertwined against the cold, Diane turned to him to ask:

“So how is this going to work?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the whole Dallas/London thing. You still live on the other side of the ocean.”

He glanced at her out of the side of his eye.

“Well…” he began with a grin. “I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. After I got back from Gander, I had a long and serious chat with HR about reducing the amount of flying they were making me do. I think that was finally enough to make them listen. Anyway, they said it was a necessary part of my current role and there was nothing they could do about it, but that if I was happy to swap into another position in the company, they might have a place for me.”

“Oh?” she prompted

“Well, when I called them to book in my leave to come here, they asked if I’d be interested in making the trip a bit more… well, permanent. You know that my company has an office here in Dallas?”

“I didn’t, but go on,” she says, eyes brimming with anticipation.

“Well, they do. And they have an opening. If I accept, I start mid-January. What…what do you think?” he stammered, suddenly nervous. “Would that be alright?”

She stopped walking.

“Nick Marson, do you really think I’d accept your proposal only to kick you all the way back to London?” she laughed incredulously, then rolled her eyes affectionately at his sheepish expression.

“Stay here,” she said. “With me. Live with me, love me, grow old with me.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said, tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow.

They continued along the footpath, huddled together against the chill winter wind.

It was cold, but they weren’t in any hurry.

They had the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Please let me know what you think, feedback is always welcome.


End file.
